1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microscopes, and more particularly to high power optical microscopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous types of optical microscopes of various different designs well known to those skilled in the art. Prior art optical telescopes generally include a vertically displaceable microscope barrel having an objective lens or lens system on the lower end thereof and a positive lens coupled to an eyepiece which is positioned on the upper end of the microscope barrel. Various different magnification strengths are readily retainable by selecting an appropriate objective lens and an appropriate eyepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,332 (Dewey) discloses an air to water viewing device including an elongated, water-tight tubular housing which prevents water from entering the housing and enables a viewer positioned above the water to view objects below the surface of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,750 (MacLachlan) discloses a combination telescope or opera glass which includes first and second spaced apart lenses.